Bright Eyes
by Madame Francis
Summary: Eli and Clare go out for breakfast, which takes an interesting turn. Rated T at first then maybe M later on. I just want to be sure.
1. Breakfast and Lies

**I do not own Degrassi. If I did Declan and Holly J would still be dating and she would NOT be with Sav.  
I wrote this while listening to a combo playlist of angry emo/alternative rock and Miranda Cosgrove/Carrie Underwood. Its not really based on those but maybe influenced by it. **

**I do not believe in slavery so I, obviously, don't Miranda or Carrie. **

**Hope you like it. If you don't: kiss my a$$. Don't leave mean comments!**

**Byeeee! 3**

**Claire's POV. **

_Eli. Eli's eyes. Eli's lips. Eli's smirk. Eli. Eli. Eli. "Claire. Claire. Claire!" "Eli!" "Claire! Where are you?" I'm running through a fun house looking for Eli. I cant find him. I head a yell of pair and then I see a glint of metal. Eli! "Eli where are you?" "Claire…Claire…Claire!" "Eli?" "Claire!"_

Thank god, it was just a dream…more like a nightmare. "Hi, Mom." "Good Morning, sweetie." Mom kissed my head and left the room. I got up and, still in my PJ's, logged onto AIM. While checking my e-mail, I got a message.

**Eli-g0498: **Hey, Blue Eyes.

**Claire-e2690: **Don't you ever sleep, Eli?

**Eli-g0498: **"Hi, Eli. How are you?" How hard is that?

**Claire-e2690: **Hi, Eli. How are you? Happy?

**Eli-g0498: **Yes.

**Claire-e2690: **What are you doing up so early? You have a car.

**Eli-g0498: **I like getting up early so I can relax in the morning.

**Claire-e2690: **Oh. Did you pick the book for the English assignment, yet?

**Eli-g0498: **What English assignment?

**Claire-e2690: **Eli! The one we're working on together? The one worth half our grade! Don't tell me you forgot!

**Eli-g0498: **I'm just kidding, Claire. Yeah, I picked one. The Davinci Code.

**Clair-e2690: **Eli, please tell me your kidding. I cant read that book. I'm Christian.

**Eli-g0498: **Okay. We'll talk about this at school. I haven't even read it. I'm hungry.

**Claire-e2690: **Me too. See you at school, Eli. Actually, can you pick me up? We can get a bite to eat at The Dot.

**Eli-g0498: ** Yeah. Cool. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Is that cool?

**Claire-e2690: **Yeah. Great. See you, soon.

**Eli-g0498: **Bye, Claire.

I then got a message from AIM that told me that Eli had logged off. I quickly saved the IM convo so that I could use it for inspiration for my next fanfic. Then I called Ali.

"Hello?" my groggy best friend answered. I think I woke her up. Ooops. "Hi, Ali.

Its me- " She cut me off. "Claire. Why in the world are you calling me at 6 in the AM?" "Eli's picking me up and taking me to breakfast at The Dot!" I squealed. I could just imagine Ali shooting up in bed. "Oh My God! Okay, when?" "In 20 minutes?" I said it as a question because Ali would now tell me exactly what to do. "Okay, don't take a shower. Just wash your face, put on deodorant and wear perfume. But use the matching deodorant, facial wash and perfume I gave you! Now wear some of Darcy's old clothes. Go with a dark pair of either jeggings or power skinnies. For the top, go with a tunic top or screened graphic tee. I suggest the tee. Now for shoes go with either a cool pair of converse if you go with the tee or a pair of dark metallic flats if you go with the tunic. So I just gave you two outfits. Jeggings with a tunic top and flats or power skinnies with a graphic tee and converse. Go with the latter this time and then when he asks you out go with the former. For your hair curl it and straighten your bangs. Got it? Now I'm going to try and go back to sleep. Good Luck Claire." With that she hung up. I went with her suggestion and wore a pair of black power skinnies with a cool graphic tee and my checkerboard converse. I curled my hair and straightened my bangs and just as I was putting the hairspray on my text ringtone for Eli rang. I checked it and it said "I'm outside in Morty." I replied, "Ok."

"Bye, Mom." "Where are you going?" "To the Dot with Ali and Sav. He's driving us. So that we can have breakfast and talk about our English project." "Do you need money?" "Nope, I'm good. See you later." I shut the door behind me and ran. Then I hopped in Morty. Straightened my clothes and fixed my hair, completely oblivious to Eli. He cleared his throat. I jumped in my seat and he stifled a chuckle as he smirked.

**Eli's POV**

"Hey!" She laughed as she play hit me. "Ouch!" I said in my charmingly sarcastic way, clutching my arm. She giggled in this perfect way. I looked at her. She's so beautiful. The most beautiful girl I had ever known. Her bright blue eyes locked with my green one for what seemed like forever. I smiled and she looked down and blushed. I could tell she was getting nervous and this was getting awkward so I wasn't surprised when she changed to subject. I was actually amused. "So are we going to The Dot?" She asked, hope evident in her voice. I smirked. "No," I said it simply.

**Clare's POV**

_Wow this is so awkward. I wonder if he can tell. Am I blushing? Oh my gosh. This is the longest anyone has not talked ever. SAY SOMETHING!_

"So are we going to The Dot?" I said, as hopeful as I could be. Now as along as I've known Eli, I knew he was pretty unpredictable, but this I did NOT expect. He smirked. "No," he said it so simply. I was shocked that I didn't notice when he started talking again. "I've got something different planned for today," his smirk spreading into a grin.

_Oh gosh. Whenever Elijah Goldsworthy has a plan it involves ditching. _


	2. A Change In Plans

**Hi! I do not own Degrassi. If I did JT Yorke wouldn't have been stabbed and he and Liberty would've had the baby TOGETHER. **

**Ch. 2 **

**A Change in Plans **

**Clare's POV **

_I'm going to ditch. I'm not just ditching, I'm ditching with a BOY! God, what would my mother think? _"Where are we going, Eli?" I really hope he's just kidding. "I've got an idea," he said with a smirk. _Oh, God. _We drove. In the hearse. On the road. We just drove. He plugged his iPod in and put it on shuffle. A really good mix of Hawthorne Heights, Relient K, FM Static, Good Charlette, and Paramore came on.

A Relient K song came on, Sadie Hawkins Dance.

_All the girls in the bathroom talking  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burning but I kept on walking  
smile on my face and an air guitar rocking_

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?

I thought of Eli and how much the first verse reminded me of him. He's so special.

**Eli's POV**

I put on my 'Driving with Clare playlist" on shuffle. I'm a genius. She doesn't even expect it. Just driving. Driving straight. Oh, crap, that was my turn!

I pulled a hard right turn and Clare fell into my arm. Me = genius. She didn't move so I put my arm around the seat back and she sat up. _God, she smells so good. Like water lilies. I love water lilies. _I leaned around her neck to "get my bag", but really I was just inhaling the smell of her hair. That smelt like coconut. _Coconut and water lilies. That's my Clare. Did I just say "my Clare"? Am I falling in love with Clare? Oh My God. _

I pulled a sharp left and let my arm fall so that she wouldn't fall away from me. She fell against it and I held her. We were there, and I had a plan.

"Close your eyes," I said. "Why?" she asked but complied. "Because…I have a … surprise for you." I said, falling through the words. She giggled but said, "Okay."

**Clare's POV**

Eli put his arm around me. _He smelled so good. Like Irish Spring but toned down. I love that smell. Irish Spring. That's my Eli. Wow, wait a minute. Did I just say 'my Eli'? Am I falling in love with Eli? Oh My Gosh._

He made me close my eyes and then got out of the hearse. I waited and heard him as he gathered his stuff plus something from the back. Yeah, the part where they put the coffin. I really hope its not a dead body. "Okay, ready?" I heard him say. "Uhhh, yeah, sure." I replied. He helped me out of the hearse, locked it, and stood behind me. His…um…area was touching my rear and it felt nice. I almost thought for a second that he pressed up against me, because I pushed back. He put hands on either side of my face and covered my eyes lightly with his fingers. His thumb lightly drew circles on my ear lobe. "Ready?" he breathed in my ear. "Uh-Huh." I said, nodding, slightly. And we walked. Completely in sync with each other. We walked for awhile, about 20 minutes, I guess.

Then we stopped.

**Eli's POV**

She's so beautiful, even when I cant see her face. I love touching her. I stopped walking and so did she. "We're her, Clare, keep your eyes closed and lay down right here. She did. We had stopped under a big maple tree. The leaves were just turning orange. It was so beautiful, partly because she was there. I pulled my iPod out and found the 'Under the Tree with Clare' playlist. I chuckeled at the name I picked.

I lay down next to her and found the earbuds. I handed her one and she put it in her ear. I put the other one in mine. We just lay there in silence. And then she broke the silence, "Can I open eyes yet?" Oh shit. I forgot. "Yeah, just…hold one." I quickly sprayed breathe mist into my mouth, smelt my pits, and then quickly checked my pocket for the condom. Good. _Hey, you cant blame a guy for wanting to be prepared. _

"Open them." She did. "Oh, Eli," she turned to face me, earbud still in her ear, "it's beautiful."

**Clare's POV**

****"That's just because you're here." He said it. He called me beautiful. Eli likes me. I like Eli. This is PERFECT! Oh gosh. My face feels hot. Am I blushing? I'm blushing. Crap! "Thanks…this is…um…great." I said, faking a smile to ward away my blush. It didn't work. Eli smirked that smirk I had been dreaming about for weeks.

**Eli's POV**

We're just laying there, silent. A gust of wind comes and that's when Clare starts shivering. I put my arm around her and pull her close, inhaling her scent. _This has got to be a ploy. God, she's brilliant. _She looks up at me, then I could've sworn that she looked at my lips and then back at my eyes. My green meet her blue and the electricity is …WOW. I just pushed my lips against hers and she pushed hers against mine and just WOW. I've kissed girls before, but it was NEVER like this. This was soft and innocent, but powerful and lusty. It was …

**Clare's POV **

Wow. When I kissed KC it was never like this. It was just a quick peck. This was so… amazing. The euphoria that coursed through me was…just…WOW. _What is that? _I felt Eli's tongue flick itself across my lips. I scared and pulled away. "Eli." "Clare, I'm sorry. We can stop if you want to." "No, Eli, its just that, I've never done this before. And I don't know how." I confessed, a little embarrassed of myself. "Clare, do you want to stop?" he said, his hand on my chin tilting it up to look him in the eye. "No, No, I trust you, Eli." He softly kissed me on the lips and then, like before, ran his tongue across my lip, asking for entry. This time I slowly separated my lips and let him in. His tongue touched mine and wow. The electricity was just out of this world.

**Eli's POV**

_I cant believe this. I'm kissing Clare. Clare EDWARDS! St. Clare! Its amazing! _ Clare was kissing me back and it was like nothing else. I heard a loud crack! Then the sky opened up and in began to pour! I pulled away and opened my eyes. Clare did the same. "Come with me! Hurry!" I said to her as I took her hand and started running towards Morty. I opened up the back and she climbed in. Yes, the part where they keep the dead people. I climbed in after her.


End file.
